


Brand New Day

by misshelga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Aromantic Character, As seen on FF.Net, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Dark Harry, Draco Harry Luna and Neville are the quad squad of friendships in this, Events in HBP stay somewhat the same until after the Hols, Eventual Dark Harry, Experimenting with Potions and Magic, Gen, HBP AU, Harry isn't gonna be Dark over night, Hermione is flawed and brilliant, Luna and Harry fake date, Mentor Severus Snape, Mentor Voldemort (Harry Potter), Parental Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Seer Luna Lovegood, Slow Burn, gets dark but in a sexy way?, liberal meshing of book and movie canons, lots of character death at the end, minor bashing of some Light characters, more tags to come as i write, secret friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misshelga/pseuds/misshelga
Summary: Harry, broken and wanting death, goes to Voldemort to die. Curious as to his behavior, Voldemort and Harry have a talk about Harry's life. Voldemort then takes it upon himself to teach Harry the ways of the Wizarding World. Harry turns out to be a quick learner. Eventual Dark!Harry, mentor!tom, Dumbledore-bashing, HBP-verse at first then AU later





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Chapter one has a lot of exposition to set up the story. I already have the first 7 chapters written out, but they need to be heavily edited. This is a fic I abandoned in 2014, but am bringing it back on here.

Death followed Harry Potter. Only sixteen and he felt he was already the cause for many deaths. His parents sacrificed their lives to protect him. He had inadvertently killed one of his professors when he was eleven. At age twelve, he slayed a basilisk that petrified several of the inhabitants of his school. When he was thirteen, he survived a run in with a werewolf, the looming presence of Dementors, and nearly having his soul sucked from his body. At fourteen, he was chosen to partake in a dangerous competition that could have easily killed him, in which he evaded an angry mother dragon, fended off dangerous creatures of the Great Lake, and finally was the indirect cause of Cedric's death. Not only that, but the Dark Lord who tried to kill him as a baby came back from the dead, using Harry's own blood, to try to kill him again. Finally, when he felt as if he had some semblance of a home and family for the first time in this life, Harry's godfather was pushed through the Veil, never to return to the land of the living.

* * *

Harry's life had been shrouded in Darkness. There was even a Prophecy about him that stated "Either must die by the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives." Dumbledore knew The Prophecy all those years. He was using Harry as a weapon against Voldemort. One of them would die. If that was indeed true, why shouldn't he just end it? The Dark Lord was growing stronger every day. Harry could feel it through their link. Harry was only feeling weaker and more pitiful as the days went by. Harry knew he was going to lose in the end, so why even bother trying? He was more than ready to die. But he must “die by the hand of the other.” He must die by the hand of Voldemort. That was his fate, and he was ready to accept it.

As the sun went down on No. 4 Privet Drive in Surrey, Harry snuck away. A week of planning how he would get past his watchers had paid off. He took advice from Moody and was constantly vigilant of his surroundings, watching and listening for a rotation of his guard. Once he thought he could chance it, Harry slipped out the back door, hidden under his invisibility cloak. Before leaving, he set Hedwig free, knowing his relatives would not treat her well in his absence. Thanks to the link he knew exactly where to find Voldemort: Malfoy Manor. Malfoy Manor was well-known in the Wizarding World, so it wouldn't be too hard to find, even with wards. Wand in hand, he summoned the Night Bus. As a disguise, Harry wore a cap and a threadbear hoodie, both hand me downs of Dudley. The cap hid his scar and hair, and he pulled up the hood to obstruct his face. Thankfully most patrons of the bus tend to keep to themselves, so no one paid him much mind.

The bus took him as close to Wiltshire as he dared, as to not draw attention to himself and his destination. He walked the rest of the way to the Manor gates. Exhausted from the walk, he stopped to rest and felt the concentrated energy coming from the grand Manor that stood past the gates. The wards were strong. He wasn’t sure if it was their connection or just the overwhelming power Voldemort radiated, but Harry could feel his Dark magic pulsing through the charms woven around the property line. Putting his hands up to the gates, Harry tried to send a mental image of where he was though the link. He concentrated very hard, not knowing if what he was trying to accomplish would work. Surely enough, two Death Eaters apparate to him within minutes. He put up no struggle when they grabbed him by the arms, wands trained on him. They apparate again, with Harry. The Death Eaters were still holding him tight while he tried to compose himself, out of sorts from the quick travel. When his world came into better focus, Harry found himself standing face-to-face with the Dark Lord in the middle of a parlor. Something seemed different about the man, but Harry was too dazed to figure out what.

"What have we here? Harry Potter? What brings you here on a night such as this?" The calm, sadistic humor in Voldemort's tone did not escape Harry. "Aren't you a little far from the safety of your warm bed?"

Harry solemnly fixated his eyes on one of the many tiles lining the floor. "I’m done. I've come here to end this."

"Oh?"

The curiosity in Voldemort's voice made Harry lift his eyes. It was then Harry realized what the change in the man in front of him was. He was just that: a man. A man with red snake-eyes, but a man nonetheless. He looked to be in his forties, or no older than fifty. But how? It must have been some kind of advanced magic. A potion of sorts? Another Dark ritual? He very much resembled Tom from the diary. Except, well, of course, older. Why didn’t he come out of the cauldron with this form? He had so many questions, he quite felt like he was channeling Hermione for a moment. Though, of course, this curiosity would never be sated, since he was here to die, so he banished it from his thoughts.

After Harry got over the initial shock, he continued stating his reason for being there. "I’m tired. I'm tired of all of this. I'm tired of the secrets and lies. Tired of the death. I've had enough of it. I can't possibly defeat you. According to The Prophecy only we can kill each other. I don't see me being able to kill you anytime soon. I just decided to make it easier and come here to you so you can kill me and get it over with. I’m just..." He let out an exhausted sigh, "tired."

"You know The Prophecy?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yeah. Dumbledore told me. 'Either must die by the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives.' That was the missing part you were looking for, right? After that, it just repeats itself. If you want to know anything else, I'll tell you. It doesn't really matter to the dead anyway. And I'll be dead soon enough."

Voldemort prodded into the boy’s mind and found no deception. Frankly, the lack of any strong emotion from his foe bothered him. Where was that endless Gryffindor bravado he had witnessed over the years? Voldemort motioned for his Death Eaters to let him go. "Leave us. Tell no one of our...guest." They complied and left the Dark Lord and Harry in the parlor, closing the giant oak doors behind them. "Sit, Harry Potter. Tell me your story. Then I shall decide how and when to kill you. Tell me your life story and why you are so eager to die." He summoned tea for them both, to help with Harry’s nerves, he said.

* * *

"That fool! Doesn’t he realize that he is running himself in circles? Making the same mistakes again? One child was not good enough? What, is he at three now?" By the end of Harry's life story some hours later, Voldemort had completely absorbed himself in every word and detail, asking for more clarification on some subjects. Harry told him about the Dursleys and his adventures at Hogwarts. He told him about his personal life. He didn't even care that he knew his tea was most probably laced with a truth serum. The Dark Lord had come to one conclusion: “Albus Dumbledore is a great old fool!"

Not really listening to Voldemort's outbursts, Harry sighed and closed his eyes, resolved to die shortly. "I'm done with my story. Now you know why I want to die. Just get it over with. A.K-ing me would be the easiest route, I guess. I don't really care how you do it, though."

Both sat in a tense silence. Harry waited for something. Anything. A curse. A word.

The Dark Lord sat in his chair, staring at the boy in his company, contemplating the situation they were now in. The boy would not be of legal age for another year, but he had already seen and done more than even most accomplished Wizards could claim. All this time he had been lied to. He had been sent back to his farce of a home every summer. He had even asked, pleaded with that dolt of a headmaster to let him stay at Hogwarts, or at least somewhere else. He had been denied. Year after year he faced a different kind of horror, Dumbledore never helping him. It reminded Voldemort too much of his younger years. This boy just needed some guidance in his life. The Voldemort of today was no fool. Contrary to what he had convinced himself as a young man, he now understood that he couldn't truly live forever. The Dark ritual he used several times to splinter his soul had come at the price of his sanity being splintered as well. A mad king would undoubtedly fall to the gallant youth, as the tale often goes. An idea began forming in his mind. If his next actions worked to his benefit, then this could very well turn the tides on everything.

"I believe I have a story of my own to share, now. One I believe you would find interesting to hear.”

Harry's eyes snapped open. "What?" This was not the response that Harry expected. Not in the slightest.

“In my younger years, I started to dig around in Dumbledore's past. Did you know he nearly became a Dark Lord?"

"No." Harry looked intrigued about that bit of information, but told himself that he didn't care. "And why tell me anything? It will make no difference when I'm dead."

"Death can wait for a story or two. And as you said, it would make no difference, but it would amuse me. You never know what you will discover.” Voldemort took a brief pause to give Harry a teasing smirk. “You might even change your mind."

Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion at the man. "What good would me being alive do you?"

"We shall see, Mister Potter. We shall see." Without a word, he summoned a plate of pastries and replenished the tea for the both of them. "Help yourself. Now, I'm going to tell you about Albus Dumbledore. He was the eldest of three siblings. Their mother died in a magical accident and the father was away at Azkaban. It was his responsibility to look after his brother and sister. He thought himself above them. Aberforth didn’t have the same handle on magic as Albus. Poor Ariana could hardly function on her own. With her magic having the tendency to erratically erupt, she required near constant supervision. They were stifling him. The time he spent caring for them could be spent to further his knowledge of magic. He was obsessed. Knowledge is power, you see." A brief pause. “So he abandoned them.”

That struck something in Harry. Would the headmaster really just abandon his family when they needed him? If he could leave them behind, forgotten, then what of Harry? Didn’t he ignore Harry all of the last school year? And what did Voldemort mean earlier about other kids Dumbledore had made mistakes with?

The Dark Lord took a leisurely sip of his tea. "When he graduated Hogwarts, taking all the knowledge he could from it resources, he met a boy his age that had the same ideals as he." He paused again to look the boy in the eyes, anticipating the reaction from his next words. "They both believed that Wizards should rule over muggles." Ah, yes. There it was. A slight wrinkle formed on Harry's brow, and his posture straightened some. "They became fast friends. Best friends, in fact. That boy became, as whom you would know to be, The Dark Lord Grindelwald." Harry's eyes widened slightly at that. "Grindelwald and Dumbledore did everything for their Greater Good." Voldemort scoffed. "The greater good, of course, really meant what they believed was best for them. They wanted total power over the muggles. Shocking, isn’t it? The sainted leader of the Light once held the same ideals he now rallies against. His change of heart lies in one fateful event. Grindelwald and Dumbledore wanted to set off together, learning of different magics as they traveled the world. Aberforth was still in school and Ariana was too ill to travel with them. He would just simply have to leave them behind. Truly abandoning them. Grindelwald and he had plans that were far greater than the needs of his family, after all. The brothers argued about Albus’ decision. Aberforth tried to convince him that he couldn’t just leave their fourteen year old sister to fend for herself during the summers, as their mother had died earlier that year. Aberforth, being just fifteen himself, would have to drop out of school to care for her. Albus’ thirst for knowledge and power would hinder his brother’s education. The argument eventually led to a duel between the three young men. They didn’t realise in the heat of the battle that the girl had thrown herself in their midst. She was dead before any of them noticed." Harry let out a small gasp, though he tried to make it seem as though the story did not affect him in any way.

"It's not certain who cast the killing curse. Only they will ever know." Voldemort lilted, implying that he believed Albus Dumbledore was the one guilty of his own sister's death. Harry picked up on the implication, and wondered.

With a small smirk left behind in his tea, Voldemort continued. "Now the legend is that Dumbledore defeated the Dark Lord Grindelwald. The two men were best friends, but mad with power. They lusted after it. There is more significance to Dumbledore’s defeat of Grindelwald than this, though. In their youth They had become obsessed with The Tale of Three Brothers. It's a Wizarding children’s tale," he added offhandedly. "In the tale, there were three powerful objects given to three brothers by Death himself. The most powerful wand that has ever existed, the Elder Wand. A stone that lets you Resurrect the image of loved ones long gone. And a truly unique Invisibility Cloak which never fades nor tears, to hide away from even Death himself." He noted the boy's small nod and continued. "It's rumored that Grindelwald found the Elder Wand. Only the one who defeats the owner of the Elder Wand can control its true power." The smirk found its way back to his lips. "If rumor be true, Albus Dumbledore now possesses that wand, by right of conquest. He fought against his best friend, defeating him. Whether it was of his guilty conscious or so he could be the most powerful wizard alive, well, I doubt even the old fool really knows."

He put down his empty cup at last. "I do suspect that without that wand, he would be useless. So you see, Albus Dumbledore is not the man everyone thinks him to be. There is just simply no one around old enough who remembers, or wants to remember, his wrong-doings, so he is praised for what is seemingly is the only good thing he did."

Voldemort's eyes were stern as he met Harry's once again. "No matter what they did before, the winner is praised and the loser fades in history. I believe there is a saying, 'The Winners write History.' That is the sad truth of this world, Harry." He broke contact with the boy. The smirk on his face had become a grimace, thinking of his own fate if Dumbledore won this time around. "That fool will stop at nothing to have his way. Even if he has to become a martyr in the eyes of the Light. Or worse yet, have someone else become a martyr for his cause." The implication that Harry would be that other martyr hung uncomfortably heavy in the air.

Harry let this new information sink in. It made sense to him, in a way. Dumbledore was a manipulator. That was at least obvious, by now. There was that suspicious, all-knowing twinkle in his eye. Harry was sick of that damn twinkle. Every time Harry and his friends got in some sort of trouble, it was there. Headmasters shouldn't encourage young children to go on life-threatening adventures, Chosen One or not. Harry had been just a child, looking for guidance from a grandfatherly figure. Before this night, it seemed as though Dumbledore was practically saintly. Harry had never even considered that he had a dark past. In fact, Harry never gave Dumbledore's past any thought at all. It brought more questions to light. He realized that he knew very little about the history and politics of the Wizarding world. He doubted even Hermione knew everything.

It didn't matter now, though. Harry was here to die. He had to forget about all of this new information. If it was even true. But, he just couldn’t help but wonder.

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

Voldemort calmly glanced at the young man from behind his refilled cup, "What reason do I have to lie to you? I could kill you, and everything I have said here will never get out to anyone. It would be pointless to spin stories to one condemned to die so soon."

"So you are going to kill me," Harry let out a resolute sigh.

"I said I could kill you. I never said I would. Not since we began our chat."

"Then what are you going to do with me? I'm here and defenseless. You must have some plan brewing for me!" He was so eager to die. He has handed himself over to the one person who wants him gone the most, yet he hasn't done anything except offer him refreshments and chat. It made no sense!

"Indeed, I do have a plan 'brewing' for you." Voldemort slowly pulled his wand from his robe's sleeve.

Here is comes, Harry thought, certain that torture awaited him. He braced himself against the chair, holding the arms tightly until his knuckles turned white. He was ready for the worst.

The Dark Lord stood and advanced toward Harry with a contemplating glare. He took the glasses straight from his face to speculate them. "I don't know how you've been able to see a thing in those. Oculus Repairo." Harry's glasses became like new. He handed them back to the flabbergasted teenager. Harry put them back on. He could see out of them more clearly than ever, as though they were made for him.

"They are absolutely horrid on you, as well. We'll have to invest in some new ones. Perhaps even have a corrective procedure done." Voldemort began to pace circles around Harry, furrowing his brow every few seconds. "I can't have my heir going around looking like he crawled out from a rubbish bin. It's not your fault, of course. Those horrid muggles have been dressing you for ages. I believe you'll find that Wizard fashion is much more suited for you. If you wish to manage your hair, as I’ve seen you trying to flatten it down several times this evening, Sleekeazy’s could help. As would giving your hair some more length, for weight. Showcase your eyes. Those are your strong suit. Your rich complexion can handle bold colors that would wash out most. Green especially would accent your eyes.” He held a proud grin as he finished pacing, facing Harry, arms crossed. "Yes. This will work nicely."

Harry couldn't help but stare at the man that had been circling him, mouth agape. The Dark Lord was giving him fashion advice? And what had he said before that? "Heir? What do you mean by your heir?"

"An heir is someone who inherits a lineage, fortune, and/or estate from their predecessor," the elder wizard commented smugly, grin still in place.

Harry jumped up from his seat and stomped his foot against the floor in indignation. "No! I know what an heir is! The part about me being your heir is what I was asking about!"

Finally, that Gryffindor bravado is coming out. Yes, Harry, stamp your foot at the Big Bad Dark Lord, like it’s the most normal thing to do in this type of situation. The Dark Lord very much enjoys getting a rise out of this boy. That spirit is something to admire, and if all works in his favor, it would become a great asset.

"That?" Voldemort's brow wrinkled in mock-befuddlement. "It's just as I said. I am going to make you my heir. You need proper guidance if you wish to survive in the real world, and I need someone I can leave my empire to. I may have foolishly thought in the past that I could become immortal, but dying once has given me a new perspective on life. I still plan to rule, mind you," he added flippantly. "And good heirs are so hard to come by. You and I come from similar backgrounds and you have proven to be magically strong. You are the most perfect candidate to be my heir. I can teach you more than Hogwarts has to offer you. You will still attend Hogwarts, though, because I understand how children need a healthy social life." That last bit came off as a little patronizing, but meant in jest. "I want to raise you up to your full potential. Past that, even!"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was all too much to take in. "You have been out to kill me since I was a baby! Do you honestly expect me to believe you?"

"It's your choice to believe what you wish. My offer is no lie, though." Lord Voldemort gave him a stern look, full of determination.

Harry thought about it, gears turning in his head. His skepticism was turning more into intrigue. Voldemort was being honest, he believed. Everything he thought he knew about both Voldemort and the headmaster have turned on their head this evening. He just had so many more questions. But was it worth it? What would happen next? What if... "If I refuse?"

Voldemort allowed a small, victorious smirk to play on his lips. He saw the look in Harry's eyes. This was an offer that he would not be refusing. "You are free to return to your muggles, life will go on as it has, and only you and I will know of this conversation. Either way, the Death Eaters who brought you in will be obliviated to forget they ever saw you here. It will remain our little secret."

There has to be some catch, Harry thought.

"No catches…Unless you count extra study as a catch. One of the first things you will be taught is how to occlude your mind. Some secrets are best kept locked away from others. With magic, anyone with enough skill can flip through your mind as if it were a library book. I don't imagine you'd like that." His smirk had become more relaxed and could even be considered a small smile.

"I came here to die, and you are offering me a life. I don't understand." Confusion set back in with Harry and he began to feel a bit lightheaded.

"I will allow you time to think it over, if you need it." Though the Dark Lord doubted the boy would be leaving this place tonight without giving an answer.

"I have an ultimatum.”

Voldemort nodded. “I would expect no less of you to put forth your demands in this deal.”

“I want out of the war, for now. As I am, I want nothing to do with it. Can you promise me that? You will not harm my friends or me?"

"I can promise that I will not require you to take part in the war. While under my care, you will have a childhood away from the worries of war. If one of your friends fights me first, I shall be compelled to defend myself, but they will not be sought out to have harm done to them."

"That…sounds reasonable, I suppose." It did. "If one of your Death Eaters comes after me, I will fight back as well."

"I should hope you would." The two shared an understanding look of agreement. "It sounds like you have made up your mind."

"I have." Harry took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to speak, knowing his next words would change everything in his life. "I accept your offer and terms. I'll be your heir, Voldemort."

"Please, Harry, call me Tom." He did it. He has him. Harry is now his heir to mold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on how the Journal works:
> 
> ~Italicized paragraphs are Harry writing in the two-way journal.  
~Bold italicized paragraphs are Tom writing in the two-way journal.  
~Any . . . in the journal paragraphs represent an actual pause in the writing.  
~Any - in the journal represents one being cut off by the other, writing before they finish.  
~Unlike the Diary, writing in the journal appears in real time.

It had been less than a week since Harry left Voldemort with his answer. They had agreed that it would be best for him to finish out his summer at home, while Riddle Manor was being prepared. Since, Tom has owl'd him a few "early birthday" presents: defense and potions books, A Brief Wizarding History: The Politics behind the Magic, two boxes of Bertie Botts. His favorite present had to be the muggle-looking journal, though. He had just received it the other night. Tom had enchanted a muggle journal to act as a two-way communication device between them. It had a Notice-Me-Not and a safety charm on it, so if anyone were to read it, it would simply look like the writings of an angsty teen. A bracelet, with similar charms placed on it, came with the journal. The bracelet would send a warm vibration to his wrist when Tom wrote to him. Of course, getting a journal from the man reminded him of Tom’s diary that tried to kill him four years ago, but somehow it felt more like an inside joke than a threat.

_ Tom. Dumbeldore sent me a letter. He wants me to spend the rest of my summer with Ron's family. He said he'll be here in a couple days to take me. _

Harry was excited to be spending the rest of his summer at The Burrow, but nervous at the same time. He kept wondering if, somehow, they would know he had gone to Tom. He loved the Weasleys and didn't want them to hate him. They just wouldn’t understand why Harry took this path. Harry himself still wasn’t entirely sure that it was the right choice, but it was the one he made. And since then, Tom has been a relief to talk and connect with. It still didn’t stop the guilt he felt.

** _You should enjoy your summer, then. Do not forget to study and skim through your school books when you get them. Remember to not make direct eye contact with the old fool._ **

_ I won't forget. _

** _Anything else on your mind?_ **

_ You could tell? _

** _You have yet to begin your mind shielding lessons. The link also helps me pick up on any strong feelings you have._ **

_ Oh _ ... _ I'm afraid they'll find out that you are teaching me or that I've accepted to be your heir. They were the first people to ever treat me like a real kid. I don't want them to feel betrayed by me. _

** _You have done nothing against them, Harry. As long as you don't tell them, they will not know. Act as you normally would. Relax. Enjoy your time with your friends. Be a boy. Have fun. Scrape your knee while you're at it. You have a new life. You should embrace it._ **

_ Wow _

** _I'm not the best on giving sound advice to teenagers._ **

_ No. It actually helped. In a way. Thanks. _

** _You're welcome, then. I'm always here when you need me._ **

That concept was still pretty wild to Harry. He had an adult in his life that he could rely on. He loved Sirius, but the man was more like a big brother, in a way. Azkaban did too much to his mind. Harry was still grateful for the time he had with him. He’s talked to Tom about Sirius. He talks to Tom about everything, really. 

* * *

Harry stood in the living room of the Dursleys a few days later, not believing the words coming from Dumbledore's mouth. Harry felt defiant, but kept his mouth shut. He would no longer call this place home. He didn't need these Muggles' "protection" from the scary Dark Lord. No. He was offered a new home with said scary Dark Lord! Harry would return next summer, yes. He would return to get the rest of his things, tie up loose ends, then leave to Riddle Manor, never to live with those hateful Durselys ever again. Harry would have to tell Tom about this as soon as he could. He also noticed that Dumbledore's hand had become dark and shriveled. It must have been dark magic to cause a reaction like that.

At The Burrow, Harry was staying in Fred and George's old room. It really was such a relief to be back around magic. This house’s magic oozed with familial love from every corner. One can’t help but feel warm just walking through the door. It’s the opposite of those muggles. Love can’t survive there. Merlin knows Harry barely did. He’s thought a lot, before, that “the other survives” part of the prophecy was himself. 

Before turning in, Harry opened his journal to talk to Tom. It was a ritual he made sure to do every night. He just liked checking in with him one last time for the day.

_ At The Burrow. A few Order members are here. Noticed something strange about Dumbledore when he came to get me. His hand looked burnt and shriveled. I'm guessing it was Dark magic that did it. Before coming here, Dumbledore made me help him convince someone to be a new teacher at Hogwarts. A really odd person. I think the only reason he accepted is because I'm "The Boy-Who-Lived." _

** _I'll have my spies look into what could have cursed the old fool. He actually brought you along as a bargaining chip? He really is becoming senile. Who is this new teacher of yours?_ **

_ Horace Slughorn _

** _He taught at Hogwarts back in my day. Dumbledore is bringing him out of retirement? He must want something from him. He was the one I consulted about immortality once, when I was in school. Albus must want to know what information he gave me. Ha! No doubt he'll be using you to get closer to Professor Slughorn. The Professor has always, you could say, admired up-and-coming influential witches and wizards. You have been deemed The Chosen One by the public eye. You are the most influential wizard of the age. He will hang on your every word._ **

_ Great! Sounds fun. I can't wait. _

** _Sarcasm. Lovely, Harry._ **

_ You're one to talk, Tom. _

** _I do not deny that I partake. It's late. Past midnight. Go to sleep. You're a growing boy and your body needs plenty of rest._ **

_ You sound like Mrs. Weasley. You're so maternal. I was just heading to bed. Good night, Mother Tom. _

** _Compare my concern for your wellbeing as maternal instincts again, and I will bend you over my knee and wipe that smirk, you surely have, off your face. That'll show you my "maternal" side._ **

_ Okay okay. I'm sorry! _

** _Good night, Harry._ **

* * *

When Harry woke, he heard Hermione and Ron fighting just outside the bedroom door. They really did too much of that. The sound of their voices brought a bubbling happiness to Harry. Harry opened the door to greet his two best friends, with a huge smile on his face. "Morning. Not that I don’t love the sound of your voices, but do you really have to go at it this early?" They must not have realized just how loud they were. He couldn’t help but laugh at the brief embarrassment in their body language.

"Harry!" Hermione was the first to greet him, throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him in a hug. "We've missed you so much! I've been worried sick about you. Professor Dumbledore suggested we give you your space until we all met at The Burrow. I'm so sorry I didn't owl you."

"It's fine, Hermione." Hermione pulled away from her crushing hug, much to Harry's satisfaction. Carrying mountains of heavy books around all the time has made her a strong hugger. "I did need some time to myself. I actually feel a lot better than I did. I'm still sad about Sirius, of course, but it hurts less now." He gave her an honest smile. It really did hurt less. He hasn’t had those dark thoughts in weeks. "Thank you for worrying."

"Mate, Mum begged Dumbledore to let you come straight here this summer, but he wouldn't allow it. Something about you being safer with the Muggles. I'm just glad you're doing better." The boys exchange a brotherly hug. "Oi! You'll never believe it! Bill got engaged! The women around here have been griping about her. I think she's wonderful. You even know her, Harry!"

"Don't mention her!" Ginny sulked into the room, looking disgusted at the mention of her brother's fiancée. "It's that blonde Phlegm girl. I hate her! She thinks she's so perfect."

"I have to agree with Ginny." Hermione looks like she smelled sour milk. Fluer seemed to be her complete opposite, and she just knew she would clash with the older girl, should they ever interact.

“She's not that bad! And she **is** perfect. Her name's Fleur, Ginny! Have to say I am a bit jealous that Bill got her, though." Ron’s tone was jovial, but it was somewhat strained. He really was jealous. He still wasn’t over the little crush he had on her a couple of years ago. And having a beautiful Veela fiancée was just another thing to add against Ron. By this rate, he’d never be as lucky and successful as his brothers.

"Fleur? From the Tournament?" Harry was shocked. He never thought he'd see the Delacour girls again. "Good for Bill. Fleur is a catch." His smile grew bright.

"I'm glad that you've got some sense in you, mate. Mum doesn't like her either." The two boys share a small laugh at the girls dislike of the French beauty.

"Boys." Ginny scoffs and Hermione rolls her eyes at her two best friends.

To change the subject, Harry brought up what he had just remembered, knowing it would at least distract Hermione: "Oh, hey! Aren't our OWL results coming today?"

Hermione instantly brightened up, as he knew she would. "That's right!" She led the group downstairs, anxious to see their scores.

"Hey, Mum! Has the mail come?"

"Good morning, children! Mail's on the table, dear."

"Thanks, Mum!"

The trio find their individual letters and open them at the same time. Hermione was the first to comment on her scores. "I got all Outstandings…except in Defense. I got Exceeds Expectations in Defense. I blame never having a consistent professor. I'd be surprised if anyone made an Outstanding in that class who wasn't taught by Harry. He was the best we had." Not having straight O's clearly disturbed Hermione, though she was trying to downplay her disappointment.

"At least you passed all yours. I only passed seven. What about you, Harry?"

"Me too. I passed seven. I got an E in Potions, but it's not strong enough for me to take Potions this year. I need it to become an Auror." Harry sighed in disappointment. Then again, he wasn’t sure if he still wanted to be an Auror anyway. He’d talk to Tom about that later, probably. "I did get an O in Defense, Hermione. Thanks." It was a bit off-putting to Harry that his grade wasn't strong enough. If Auror wasn’t available to him as a potential career, he’d have to start looking into others. Harry put on a smile for his friends, anyways.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Harry gave brief updates of his life to Tom. He found having Tom to write to sort of therapeutic, in a way. The bond between them was slowly growing stronger. They would talk about a variety of things. One topic they made sure to stay away from was the war. Voldemort had lessened the raids and Death Eater attacks, at an earlier request of Harry's. He promised that Harry would be able to finish his formal education before the war became too clear on the horizon.

The Weasleys threw Harry a birthday party at The Burrow. It was Harry's first birthday party that was for him. Mrs. Weasley baked him a cake. That was the second birthday cake he could remember getting, the first being from Hagrid when he got him off that rock the Dursleys dragged him to. Looking back, Harry found is hilarious how hard they had tried to stop the inevitable. All that fuss and he still ended up here. He was finally thriving. With their school supplies letter, Harry learned he was Quidditch captain this year. He could hardly contain his excitement in telling Tom. This was the best summer he’s ever had! He had gained so much this summer. He was ecstatic!

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys headed to Diagon Alley, book lists in hand. Hagrid came along when the trio went off to Madam Malkin's to get robes fitted. Inside, they saw Draco Malfoy and his mother. Draco made a snide remark at Hermione, calling her a Mudblood. The two blond purebloods left shortly after with their purchases. Harry thought that Mrs. Malfoy would reprimand him for the slur, since they were in public. Even if that was a word she condoned in private, it just seemed improper, to Harry, to say any vulgarities in an open and public space. Especially since the Malfoys seemed to try to give off a certain refined air about them. Then again it was just a few years ago that Mr. Malfoy go in a fist fight, like some muggle, in a bookshop. This was the first time that Harry could remember meeting the Malfoy Matriarch, disregarding the brief view he got of her at the World Cup, a couple of years ago. Draco wasn't the clone of his father, as he had once thought. Standing next to his mother, it was obvious that he took after her a great deal. Harry thought it odd that both parents were blond with light eyes. He had been sure that dark hair was a Black attribute, and had expected Lady Malfoy to look the part of her blood. She did not, though, save for her scowl, which reminded Harry of the one Lady Black's portrait constantly had.

After the trio finished with their robe fittings, they made their way over to Fred and George's joke shop, Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. The shop was crowded and Fred and George could be seen helping their customers and recommending special offers. The atmosphere was chaotic, yet fun, much like the twins themselves. After years of inventing, testing, and saving, it was amazing to see it all finally coming together. The products they had in the store seemed impossible, and they had such a variety of choices! It goes to show just how creative the twins are. This is only the beginning, too. Soon, Harry bet, they’ll be talking about franchising. He’d be there supporting them all the way. Of the older Weasleys, Fred and George really felt like his older brothers. The twins were the first of the Weasley kids he actually had a significant interaction with, when they helped him onto the train and then introduced him to Ron. He just couldn’t help but be proud of them. Their success was overwhelmingly impressive. Plus, he gets free product, as a thank you for the start up money he gave him from the Tournament winnings. 

Harry was looking around in the crowded shop some more when someone outside caught Harry's eye. Draco was scurrying up the street to Knockturn Alley. Harry told Ron and Hermione what he saw, and they decided to follow Draco under the invisibility cloak. The cloak used to be able to fit them all easily, but they had grown a lot over the years. They now had to crouch to make sure their feet weren't shown.

"Why are we following Malfoy, Mate? Is it really that suspicious that he'd be going to Knockturn Alley? It's not exactly a secret that the Malfoys are Dark," Ron whispered from under the cloak.

"He was being careful not to be seen, Ron. That makes it suspicious. What if he is looking for some dark artifact to curse Harry or another student with?"

"I didn't think of that. Sorry, 'Mione."

Harry remained quiet, wondering what Malfoy could be doing that required him to act so secretive. He started wondering if Malfoy could be a Death Eater like his father. That's something he'd have to ask Tom about later.

They followed him to Borgin and Burkes, a dark artifacts shop. Inside, Malfoy inquired about getting something fixed, threatening Borgin with something the trio couldn't see. He made sure to remind the shop keeper that his family was good friends with Fenrir Greyback, a notoriously-known alpha werewolf. From what they could hear, there were two objects that needed to be fixed, but only one was going to be kept at the shop for safety. It must have something to do with Tom’s lot, Harry thought. They rarely discussed his plans, but now Harry wished they did more. Tom had said that he'd tell Harry the mechanisms of some of his plans if the teen wanted him to. Up until then, Harry did not want to know. Something about Draco Malfoy just gets under his skin.

Hermione slipped out from under the cloak to try to see what Malfoy was talking about. Borgin was suspicious of her, though, and demanded she leave his shop. They were more than happy to leave. Everything buzzed with unfamiliar Dark magic in there. Harry had gotten used to Tom’s magic, but this other Dark magic made him feel queasy.

"Well that got us nowhere," Ron quipped as they made it back to Diagon Alley. "All we found out is that Mafloy does have a dark artifact, like we thought. We don't know what, though."

Hermione let out an irritated sigh. "We are well aware, Ronald."

"I still think it was a good idea to follow him," Harry spoke up. "Now that we know whatever he has needs time to be fixed, we can assume that he won't be using it until school starts. We'll just have to keep a look out at school." That should also give Harry enough time to get information from Tom about what’s going on, if Malfoy is indeed on a mission from him.

"Good idea, mate." The trio smiled triumphantly at each other before heading off to meet back up with the other Weasleys.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at The Burrow, Harry waited until his nightly routine to ask Tom about what he saw in Knockturn Alley.

_ Tom, I know we haven’t really discussed the war, but I was wondering a few things. _

This had Tom curious. Harry never wanted to talk about the war before. Since they had agreed to Harry not having an active role in the war, at the moment, it was simply a topic they tended to avoid. Harry never brought it up, so he didn’t either.

** _Ask away._ **

_ Is Draco Malfoy a Death Eater? And if he is, is he doing a project for you? _

This question wasn’t exactly what Tom was expecting. He was taken aback for a moment. He knew from their correspondence that Harry has always kept an eye on the young Malfoy. In fact, he found it hilarious that Harry considered the other boy his arch nemesis. He would like to say that the boys are rivals, but that applies to nothing but on the quidditch pitch. If anything it seems like an oddly placed obsession between the two.

** _Straight to the point. Yes. The Malfoy boy is in training to be welcomed into my Inner Circle, if he can prove himself more competent than his father. I had assigned him a project only a few days before you came to me. So much has happened since that I nearly forgot about it. I don’t need his assistance as urgently as I did, now that I have you. _ **

_ What is he supposed to do? _

** _He was supposed to obtain a way for my Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts undetected. The artifacts need some fixing, though. I promised you no war for now, so I will tell him that he need not hurry with his project. I’ll simply keep it as insurance for when the war does continue._ **

_ Oh. _

There was something else on his mind. Something Harry believed embarrassing to talk about. Tom is a Dark Lord. Hell, he’s Voldemort. Harry hasn’t forgotten that. 

** _Yes? _ **

_ It’s nothing. _

Harry knows how he’s treated even his most loyal.

** _Tell me, Harry._ **

_ Have you...tortured Draco? _

** _Do you want me to?_ **

_ No! No...He’s just a kid. He’s a spoiled prat, but still a kid. He has a mother who worries about him. I could tell when I saw them together earlier today. She kept glancing at him sadly. Ron and Hermione were too busy getting mad at him for what he called Hermione. His life has probably been affected by this war as much as mine, in a way. No matter how hard I try, I don’t want to hate him. He’s more constant in his behavior towards me than my best friend. If I hadn’t met Ron, I would have probably been friends with Draco. We met first. He was a prat, but he was the first person my age that I met in this world. He offered his friendship when we met again, you know. I guess it’s for that reason I can’t seem to hate him. I just wonder how things could have been different had we just shook hands. _

** _The Malfoys would be a good ally for you to have. Draco is also the heir to the Malfoy line and would be of the Black line, if you do not accept that title as your late-godfather’s heir. Shall I arrange a meeting between you and the boy? Having a friend who has access to our manor, and vice versa, would be good for you when you stay with me. You two could play together while I am off on business._ **

_ By “business” you mean Death Eater stuff, right? _ … _ I guess _ … _ If he doesn’t completely hate me. I don’t want him to pretend to be my friend because his Lord says so. _

** _I will make that clear. I will simply tell the Malfoys that I have taken an heir in close age to their son and I hope they can become comrades, but it is not a necessity that they do._ **

_ Don’t make me sound too desperate! I’d hate that. _

** _Don’t worry, Harry. I’m sure that Draco will still want to be your friend. Why wouldn’t he? You are a good boy._ **

_ You make me sound like a puppy. _

** _No. Merely a lion cub._ **

_ Hey! This lion has claws! _

** _That’s not what you said when you came to me earlier this summer._ **

It was odd, Harry thought, how that comment didn’t irk him as much as it probably should have. They were at a point with each other where the older man could tease him about those dark thoughts he had earlier in the summer. They got there pretty fast, but it made sense to Harry. Tom had a shitty childhood, comparable to his own. Tom’s dark thoughts brought him to becoming the Dark Lord. Harry’s brought him to Tom. It did still sting a bit though, but Tom knew it would.

_ You know what? I’m tired. I’m going to bed. _

** _See? Still just a child._ **

_ I rather be a child than a grumpy old man. _

** _You wound me, Harry. Goodnight._ **

_ Stop smirking. I know you are. hmph Night. _

It amazed Harry how Tom knew how to push his buttons. He had started a habit of teasing Harry whenever he was nervous about something. Harry meant what he said. He really couldn’t hate Draco. He disliked him for how he has treated him and his friends, but hate is too strong of a word. Harry had often lie awake at night wondering how his life would be if he did accept to be Malfoy’s friend. Would he be in Slytherin? Would Tom have taken him in earlier? Would he still be friends with Ron and Hermione? Would the world still consider him a hero? Even if they did become friends through Tom, he doubted Malfoy would treat him any different at school. They had appearances to keep up, after all. Harry had begun to understand that appearances were important in politics, and the Wizarding World was practically made up of politics. They stem from Pure-Blood traditions. Ever since Muggleborns have been integrated more-so into the system, the politics were slowly changing. 

The more Harry read and understood from the books Tom had given him, the more he found himself intrigued by the mechanics of politics and tradition in this world. Harry had even picked up Ministry Law versus Pure-Blood Tradition: The Grey Areas of Magic in Diagon Alley when his friends weren’t looking. He’s skimmed through the first chapter so far, and honestly couldn’t wait to sit down and read it. Never could he remember being so enthralled in a subject matter before like he is Wizarding politics. If Professor Binns taught them things like this in History, Harry would have probably made the effort to stay awake in class.

* * *

The rest of the summer went by fast for Harry. He got into the routine of things at The Burrow. In the mornings, he’d skim through one of his school books, familiarizing himself with the layout, then go down to breakfast. In the afternoons, Harry helped Mrs. Weasley around the house or would hangout with Ron. They’ve made a game of de-gnoming the garden, keeping a point score for punts and distance. It was fun. Throughout the day, he’d catch glimpses of Ginny staring at him. The girl was still sort of shy around him, but they did have good conversations about quidditch and such. She was finally warming up to him by the end of the summer, much to his relief. At night, he’d tell Tom about his day and other things until he got tired or Tom told him to sleep. Harry liked this routine. Though he felt loved at The Burrow, talking to Tom was something he looked forward to all day. It was a couple of days before they would be leaving for the train when Tom contacted him with good news.

** _I talked with the Malfoys today. I told them that Draco needn’t rush with his mission inside of the school. I also informed them about taking an heir about their son’s age. I did not disclose your name to them, but that you could be recognized by Salazar’s locket. I shall be sending you the locket soon after you arrive at school. You may confront Draco with it at anytime you wish. I have already made the three magically swear to never tell anyone else of your identity when they know you._ **

_ I’m kinda nervous, Tom. _

** _I would imagine you would be. I don’t believe you’ve ever been the instigator in a new friendship before. Am I right?_ **

_ Yeah. Ron and I became friends on the train when his brothers introduced us, and it took a troll for Hermione and us to bond. As soon as I got to Hogwarts, I had people lining up to get to be my friend. To be the friend of The-Boy-Who-Lived, defeater of Dark Lords. _

** _I can assure you that the young Malfoy would not want to be your friend solely because of your Light status. If he does, then I would question where his loyalties lie._ **

_ Could you stop being the scary Dark Lord for 5 minutes? _

** _I can’t stop being who I am, Harry._ **

_ You make babies cry. _

** _I don’t recall you crying that Halloween. Infact, you just stared my way. _ **

_ I didn’t? And do you have to bring up that night? I’m still trying to adjust myself with being on a first name basis with my parents’ murderer. _

** _I was not in my right mind at the time, but I _ **-

_ But you don’t regret killing them. I know. There was a war and they were on the other side. They “thrice defied you” and all that. The prophecy said I was the biggest threat to you. Any other person trying to stay in power would do the same. We’ve gone over this. It’s the dirty side of politics. I don’t like it, and I kinda hate that I understand, but I do. _

** _I do regret that my actions allowed the headmaster to send you to those horrid muggles, though._ **

_ I know you do, Tom. If it weren’t for them, though, you would have never been in the position to save me. We wouldn’t be having this conversation. _

** _I do wish I could make it up to you. All of those years _ **… 

_ You already are, Tom. You’ve given me a home. _

** _Speaking of which, what colors do you like? I want to start designing your room._ **

_ Really? Wow. Umm _ …. _ I guess I like lighter blues and greens. A deep red is nice, too. Some Gryffindor pride. I’m not too fond of golds and oranges. Ron’s Chudley Cannons inspired room kind of gives me a headache. _

** _Do you have a preference of wood?_ **

_ Wood? _

** _Yes. Like a preferred color of wood stain. Any wooden furniture could also be stained or painted an abnormal color, if that’s more to your liking. _ **

_ Dark browns or a red-ish kind of brown? I think I’d like a more natural looking color. Would a contrast of dark wood and lighter walls look okay? I really have no idea about that type of thing. I’ve never given it much thought. I’ve never had any favorites, before _ … 

** _You mean that you were never allowed to have favorites, before coming back to our world._ **

_ Yeah. That. _

** _If I could kill your relatives without the old fool going into a panic and hiding you away, I would._ **

_ Maybe one day after I graduate. _

… ** _Really? I thought you would be against any kind of harm coming to anyone._ **

_ It’s war. Give them Hell. _

** _I think I’m becoming an influence on you, Harry._ **

_ I’m your heir. Isn’t that a good thing? It’s not like I hate all muggles. Only them. I used to make myself believe that I deserved their abuse. I was the unwanted one. No child deserves that. I understand that now. _

** _Would it be morally wrong for me to say that I am proud of you?_ **

_ You have morals? _

** _Oh har har, Harry._ **

_ I’ve developed quite the tongue, thanks to you. Hopefully I don’t show it to Snape _ … _ Actually. That’d be funny. Then he’d have to report to you about my sass. He would hate that! _

** _At least try to do well in your classes, my heir. _ **

_ Of course. I just don’t like Snape. Sure. He’s helped me in the past, but that’s only because the headmaster told him to. He’s hated me since day one. Of course I would have no idea about any of those higher level potions on my first day of class. I was taking notes, completely enthralled by everything he was saying, then he calls me out and makes me seem like an idiot in front of the entire class! _

** _That doesn’t seem very fair at all. _ **

_ I was even really excited to be in that class. One of the few things I did enjoy growing up was cooking. Looking through the potions book it seemed like it was the same basic concept. Preparing and mixing was pretty relaxing, when my aunt left me alone long enough in the kitchen. I thought it was going to be my favorite class. I thought it was going to be something I could fall into naturally. It was the one thing on my timetable that seemed remotely familiar. He just had to ruin it for me. _

** _I shall talk to him about that._ **

_ Why?! _

** _It is not like Severus to cut down someone who could very well end up being his star pupil. Gryffindor or not. He must have something against you, personally. That’s rather odd considering how fond of your mother he was._ **

_ He _ … _ was? _

** _Oh yes. When he had found out that you were my target, he had pleaded with me to let your mother live. They had been very close growing up, it seems. His plea was the reason I offered your mother a way out. If she handed you over, she could live. I underestimated a mother’s love for her child. I was jealous of you in that moment. It made me hate you all the more, dispelling any reservations I had in killing an infant._ **

Snape was fond of his mother? They had been friends? This revelation reminded Harry of Professor Lupin. He had been best friends with his father, but took his time telling Harry about that. It would have been good to know about their connection from the beginning. Now he learns that Snape has a similar connection to him, but through his mum. 

He never got to know them. They were his parents. Doesn’t he deserve to know who they were in the eyes of those closest to them? Poor, orphaned Potter. Never knew his parents, so why bother with sharing their memory now? It lit a low burning rage in him, to think how his feelings kept getting overlooked by the adults in his life. At least he has Tom now. 

_ I never knew that. So why does he hate me if he and my mother were so close? _

** _I don’t know. It may have to do with your father. Severus did not make a plea about him. Anyone who attended school with them could say just how antagonist they were towards each other. Does he ever make eye contact with you?_ **

_ When he does, he breaks it quickly. _

** _If it weren’t for your hair and complexion, you’d favor your mother. You have similar bone structure, in my opinion. Too much of your face is obscured by those massive glasses. How you like to hide behind your fringe doesn’t much help either._ **

_ I’ve never heard that before. Everyone always says that I’m a carbon copy of my father. They only ever say my eyes are like my mum’s. _

** _It’s more than her eyes. You have her spirit. Maybe we can convince Severus to tell you more about her. I only ever knew of her before and then witnessed her fighting spirit on that day._ **

_ I would like to know more about my mum. I know too many stories of my dad. No one seemed to know her like they did him. _

** _I will arrange it. I want to help._ **

_ Thank you, Tom. _

** _It’s my pleasure, Harry._ **


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally time to head back to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were busy with their prefect duties, so Harry looked for a compartment by himself. As he made his way through the train, he kept getting mixed looks from everyone around him. Most of these people didn’t believe him for a year when he said that the Dark Lord Voldemort was back. Now that is was national news, they believed. Harry has never given any of his peers a reason to doubt him. It hurt that they honestly believed that he would lie about something so dire. Now, Harry was a hero again. He faced the scary Voldy-Whatsit and a few Death Eaters, and they only believe him on that because the Ministry couldn’t cover it up this time. It happens every year. One minute he’s a hero, the next he’s gone mad. This year, the goal is to be neither. Hopefully. Doesn’t look likely though. 

Eventually, Harry found Neville and Luna in a compartment together and joined them. They both had taken window seats. Luna was reading the Quibbler, as usual, and Neville was muttering to a small potted plant. The pent up frustration Harry was carrying through the train slowly dissipated at the sight. 

“Hey, guys.” Harry smiled at his two friends as he sat down next to Neville.

“Hey, Harry.” Neville gave him a concerned smile in return. “How are you feeling?”

“Truthfully? Better. The break really helped me a lot.”

“That’s good to hear. We’ve been worried. You sure are strong, Harry.”

“I’m not that strong, Neville.” A pained smile showed on Harry’s face. “I still hurt, but I realize that I have people who want to help me. It gives me a reason to go on.”

“We’ll always be here for you. We consider you family. Don’t we, Luna?”

Luna looked up from her Quibbler and made eye contact with Harry. An odd look from shock, to intrigue, to understanding flashed in her eyes, before returning to their natural faraway gaze. The emotions passed so fast that Harry was surprised he noticed them at all. She broke out into a huge smile as she addressed Harry. “Your family is growing and changing. It’s a wonderful thing. I’m so happy for you, Harry.”

Harry had always known Luna to be a bit odd, but it almost sounded like she knew something about Harry’s deal. There was no way she could, though. Then again, Harry knew he still had a lot to learn about the wonderful enigma that was Luna Lovegood.

Neville had been watching the two interact and must have also seen something. “I, uh, need to go to the- the loo before the train takes off. B-best get there when there isn’t a line. I’ll be back.” Neville had stammered through his words, embarrassed about talking about his personal business in front of a girl, and also clearly lying.

With Neville gone, Luna spoke up again. “I really am happy, Harry. A lot has seemed to happen for you this summer.”

“What do you know?” Harry asked slowly.

“I could see it in your eyes. You greeted Death, but Death told you that you would live to see another day and offered you a new life. The Mystlers told me that your family is ready to start gathering to you.”

“By Death, you must mean Tom. I guess he could be considered as a personified Death. I think he told me that ‘mort’ means death, in French.” She did know. If it’s Luna, it doesn’t seem so strange that she does. “What are Mystlers?”

“Mystlers are everywhere, but they prefer to live in people’s eyes. Eyes are the soul window, after all. They like to travel and bring back bits of information from the yet-to-come. Mystlers are the cause for DeJa Vu, you know. I can’t always see them as clear in others’ eyes as I do yours. I have to say that it shocked me. I’m not as good at seeing them as Mr. Ollivander, yet. Maybe one day.” Harry understood what she meant, despite the quixotic way Luna tended to speak. Once she mentioned the wandmaker, certain things began to click into place for Harry. She had a type of Seeing. He recalled coming across a chapter in one of his old Divination texts about different types of Seers. There were those who could see into the future at will, those who had visions, and those who could sense the future in vagueness. The Ollivander family was a more well known of the latter, as well as great wandmakers. It seemed as though Luna was this type as well. That actually explained the girl’s constant far-off look rather well, in Harry’s opinion.

“Luna...You are amazing.” That’s all Harry could think of, astonishment gleaming in his eyes. “Do the Mystlers tell you anything else?”

“Hmm...Seize the chance to watch a mouthy ferret before we arrive. It will open up new opportunities to ask questions later.” Draco is up to something, then. Harry wondered if it was more of the usual, or something having to do with his heirship. “Harry?”

“Yes?” Harry was snapped out of wondering what Draco would do before they arrived at the castle.

She reached out to hold his hand, and made sure to establish prolonged eye contact. The brightness of Luna’s determined gaze could rival the sun itself. “I want to study your Mystlers more and help you on the right path. They had told me to keep a helpful watch over you when we first met, and I now see why. You’ll need me in your family.”

“I’d like that, Luna.” Harry gave her a kind, sincere smile. “You don’t think me a traitor for accepting to be his heir, do you? He and his Death Eaters hurt you guys last year.”

“I’ll always follow you. You haven’t betrayed me in any way, Harry. He’s already helped you regain life in your eyes. I feared that you would seek out Death when I saw you last. My fears were correct, but not needed. You are going to tell the Death Lord about me, yes? Will you tell him I send my greetings and well wishes for taking you in?” Luna seemed almost giddy at the thought of being praised to Tom, or as Luna had called him “the Death Lord.” It made Harry chuckle.

“Why don’t you tell him yourself?”

“Can I? How?” Her excitement grew and she began to bounce in her seat slightly. 

Harry fished around in his bag and pulled out the journal he used to contact Tom. “With this. It’s a two way communication device that he charmed for me. I’ll see if he’s busy. I usually contact him at night.”

_ Tom? Are you free? _

Not a minute later did he get a reply.

** _I am. This is an odd timing. Shouldn’t you be on the Express right now?_ **

_ I am. I just wanted to tell you that I just acquired an adviser of sorts. A Seer. _

** _Oh? That’s wonderful. I take it this Seer is a student and also knows of me? _ **

_ Yeah. I didn’t even have to tell her. She wants to introduce herself to you. She’s bouncing around the compartment waiting for me to hand the journal over. _

** _Very well. If she is so eager to speak with me, I would be pleased to oblige._ **

Harry told Luna that Tom was willing to answer, and handed the book over. Luna made sure to read aloud while she wrote, and also Tom’s replies.

_ It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord of Death and Dark Magic. My name is Luna Lovegood. I am a Ravenclaw and a year below our Harry. I was also at the Ministry when you and your legion came for the Prophecy. I am sorry that I can not say this in person as of yet, but I want to thank you for taking in Harry. The powers-that-be have chosen me to help lead him on his destined path. That path could not have been opened without you accepting him. We are the first of Harry’s new family and shall be the most precious in his heart. I really do hope to meet you officially, your Lordship. _

** _You are a very well-mannered young lady, Miss Lovegood. I shall hope you will keep a keen eye out for our boy?_ **

_ Thank you, sir. Yes, sir. I shall. _

** _I hope to meet you soon, as well, Luna. I do not mean to sound rude, but I have a meeting to host soon and should be getting ready for it. Tell Harry that his parcel will be arriving before the weekend. Good evening._ **

_ Good evening to you, as well. I will tell him. _

Luna closed the journal. “Oh, I was so nervous. He was very cordial. I believe he accepts me as your advisor. He said that he had a meeting to prepare for and also that your parcel will arrive before the weekend.” She opened the journal again to see her and the Dark Lord’s words had been transformed into an entry seemingly written by Harry. “That’s a clever charm on the journal.” Luna began to read what was on the page. “I’m not as strong as everyone wants to believe. All of them look at me with their expectations. It’s all I can do to not break down again. They are looking to me for guidance and to be a savior. If I can’t even save myself, how am I supposed to save them? I’m only a child. I’m on my way home to Hogwarts. Dumbledore should be the one they look up to. He’s far greater than I’ll ever be. Give me peace for a change.” She closed it once more and handed it back to Harry. “Very clever indeed. I take it that you can see what was written in the past before the journal closes?”

“I can. I always kind of wondered what it looks like to everyone else. Tom said he’d make it sound like I was using it as an outlet for my pain.”

“It works well.” Luna started to giggle. 

Her laugh was infectious. Harry encouraged her to read other entries in the journal, for their amusement. It was such an odd thing. The entries he made at night turned into hyperbole of how he felt that day. Earlier he was feeling anger about how everyone always changes their mind about him. Instead of the anger he had felt, though, it was depression and inadequacy that came through in the tone of the fake that took the place of their conversation with Tom. It wasn’t just a more somber tone either. A lot of entries could be read as Light propaganda. Some would go on about how Harry knew he had to have faith in the headmaster and his Order. They were the only real defense their world had against the Dark forces. He realized that the fake entries were made to sound like they were written by a caricature of The Boy Who Lived, Chosen One, and Savior of the Light. It wasn’t who he was, but what others expected of him. It really was a clever charm. Harry and Luna couldn’t help but laugh at some of the melodrama.

* * *

Neville came back into the compartment to his friends laughing. Seeing him, Luna gave the journal back to Harry, but their laughter was bubbling. He let a huge smile grow on his lips as he sat back down in his spot. He was glad that whatever tension was there when he left had been resolved. Hermione and Ron came in a minute after Neville, with Luna and Harry still trying to stifle their laughter.

“So what's got you lot in stitches?” Ron took a seat next to Luna, so he could sit across from Harry.

Hermione sat down next to Harry. Harry replied with the first thing that came to mind. He didn't want to tell them the truth yet, nor did he want this cheerful atmosphere to end. “I was telling them about the time I accidentally blew up my Aunt Marge. Neville had said that they should have just deflated her by cleaning the wax out her ears, to release the hot air.”

“That is pretty funny, mate!” Ron laughed and slapped Neville’s knee in a show of approval. Hermione tried, and failed, not to giggle as she rolled her eyes. Soon the entire compartment broke into different conversations about this and that, and the five friends each shared stories about their summer.

* * *

Not too long into the trip, a younger student knocked on their compartment door. She was delivering an invitation for Harry and Neville to Professor Slughorn’s “Slug Club” for lunch on the train. Harry wanted to meet the man again, now that he’s gotten more information about him from Tom. The professor seems like someone interesting to know. He was actually very pleased that Neville was invited too, since it meant having a friend to talk to during any future meetings. It didn’t take much to convince Neville that they should both accept, so they did and excused themselves from their friends. 

Once they were in the hall, heading to the meeting, Neville whispered lowly to Harry, “Nice save back there. I’m not going to ask what really made you two start laughing. I’m here too, though, if you ever need me. I know I don’t have the same...gift...as Luna, but I like to help.”

“Thank, Neville. So you know about her being a Seer?”

“I figured it out on my own last year. No one else really bothered to take the time to get to know her. I could relate to that, so I tried. She’s something, isn’t she?” Neville chuckled to himself.

“Something wonderful,” Harry agreed.

“No doubt about that.”

The two boys shared an understanding look. Luna was unique, if anything. The three of them could relate to one another in a way others wouldn’t understand. Harry had tried to explain the odd feeling of loneliness to Ron and Hermione, and they had tried to understand. Yet Harry could tell that it wasn’t getting through completely. Luna had witnessed her mother’s death some years ago, and the pain of losing a parent has never left her. After her mother’s death, her father had buried himself in his work. He loved Luna, but she was another reminder of his late wife, looking so much like her. Neville’s Gran expected him to be just like his father. In her mind, her son could do no wrong, but her grandson was a failure. He was weak of body and mind. He could never be his father. His Gran did her best to remind him of that as often as he could. Harry was unwanted by his relatives from the moment he arrived on their doorstep. He was lied to, neglected, and made a servant. He was always told he would amount to nothing. He believed it, too, for the longest time. 

Hermione was always picked on in both worlds, but she had two loving parents who were able to spoil her in ways the other three could not be. Ron complains about having such a big family, but that is a blessing. His mum tries to give all of her children equal amounts of love and care. Love is never in short supply when it comes to Molly Weasley. So, Harry could try to make them fully understand, but it’s not something one can explain properly. It’s something only those who have gone through similar things can understand. Ron and Hermione may be his best friends, but there is a special bond he shares with Luna and Neville that he could never have with those two. 

Tom understood too. The conditions he grew up under were the worse of them. Harry’s family was growing. He had a family of lost misfits, and he didn’t doubt that they’d always be there.


	5. Chapter 5

After escaping The Slug Club, Neville went back to their compartment. Ginny had also been at the club, so Harry stayed behind to wait on her. He had been surprised to see her in the club, because of the Weasley’s reputation for being blood-traitors. It was good luck that she was there, since Harry wanted to talk to her in private. Privacy isn’t exactly a fully realized concept at the Burrow.

Since the middle of last year, he realized that he found Ginny attractive. He enjoyed the longing glances he received from her, for a while, but as the summer dragged on, he started to grow uncomfortable by her constant gaze. He knew that she has had a crush on him for a few years now, and he thought at one time he felt the same. But after seeing her every day at the Burrow he realized that he just wanted them to be friends. They had enough in common to be good friends, like quidditch. Ginny was also the one who set him straight last year when he thought he was being possessed by Voldemort. She reminded him that she had first hand experience with that, and what he was describing didn’t match up. It was a comfort, but also concerning since he still didn’t know why he was getting those visions. She was a good friend to have, but nothing more. Harry hoped that she would also realize that.

When Ginny finally appeared Harry called out to her and motioned her to step to the side of the corridor with him. “Hey, Gin. That sure was awkward in there, huh?”

Ginny groaned at the thought of the so-called club. “It was awful. I felt like I was being sized up in there. I was the only one who doesn’t come from a well-off family.”

“Not to come off like a prat, but how did you get invited?”

“Professor Slughorn saw me throw a pretty good hex at Zacharias Smith. He was being a downright git to me, so I couldn’t help myself. Instead of getting in trouble, I got invited to the professor’s little club. I was shocked, to say the least.” Ginny shrugged off her previous discomfort and smiled at Harry. “I’m glad you were there, though. I would have been out of my wits if I were alone. I felt so out of place.” She leaned slightly closer to Harry.

Harry gave her a sceptical look, furrowing his brow. “Neville was there. You wouldn’t have been completely alone, if I weren’t there.”

“Yes. That’s true.” She chewed on her bottom lip, searching for the right words. “But Neville is... Neville’s a great friend. You’re right that I wouldn’t have been alone, with him there. I just feel a stronger connection between you and me. Neville’s great. He’s great. It’s just...different with you. We have more in common. It just feels easier with you.”

Harry couldn’t help but let out a small sigh. He really needed to let down her crush sooner than later. “Gin. I get it. We’ve gone through a lot together. We’ve been strong for each other. You’re brilliant. You fly circles around everyone. Gryffindor would have been lost without you last year. I admire you for all that, and more.” Ginny smiled wide at the compliments. This really wasn’t easy for Harry. “I admire you as a person: a witch, a teammate, and a friend. I, erm...know...that you’ve fancied me for some time now. I can’t give you what you want, Ginny, but I can give you my friendship. It’s yours. It’s always been yours.”  
  
Ginny had clearly not been expecting a rejection. She was shocked that Harry even brought the subject up. Had she been misreading signals last year? She hadn’t realized that she spoke the last part until Harry commented.  
  
“Last year I thought that maybe we…But it’s different now. I’m sorry. I don’t want to lead you on. You deserve so much better than that. A lot has happened and I’m learning and changing. I hope that we can still be strong for each other. You’re not just my mate’s little sister anymore. You’re family, Gin.” Harry meant it. She had started off as this shy little girl that just happened to be Ron’s sister, and now they were good friends who had helped each other out emotionally and on the pitch. They worked better that way.

Ginny wasn’t taking the rejection too well. How could she? She was speechless. It hurt. For so many years she had been pining for Harry Potter. When her brothers brought him home the summer before she was to start school, her world turned upside down. She knew that Ron said they were best mates, but thought that maybe he was exaggerating some at first. Sure enough, Harry became a staple member of the Weasley clan before anyone fully realized. Everyone in her family loved him. It was too easy to fall in love with him. 

Harry’s focus on Ginny shifted once he spotted a Slytherin boy come out of the Slug Club’s car, heading back to his own compartment. Blaise Zabini, if Harry recalled correctly. He usually hangs around with Malfoy. Harry placed, what he hoped was, a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Hey. I gotta go take care of something. We’ll talk more later, if you want, ok?” He already started walking away before hearing if she responded. Heeding Luna’s premonition, Harry followed behind Zabini from a safe distance. He made sure he wasn’t seen, before pulling out his invisibility cloak. The corridor was empty, as most students were settled for the remainder of the train ride.

Zabini lead Harry to a compartment which held Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. He swiftly entered the compartment with the other boy and hid in the luggage compartment. For a second, Harry thought one of his sneakers showed as he flung himself up. His suspicions were tested when Draco’s eyes scanned where he was hiding.

Instead of letting on if he did indeed see him or not, Draco began telling his companions of some news he received this summer. “So, this summer was very eventful for me.” His chest puffed up in pride. “The Dark Lord assigned me two missions for the school year. The first I was dismissed of, due to its lack of urgency. The second, though, is probably the most important mission any one in his ranks could be asked of. And I do say ‘asked,’ because I was given the option- No. I was given the honor of being able to refuse or accept. Naturally, I accepted, as I am the only one with the natural aptitude for this task.” 

The other Slytherins were hanging on his every word, wondering what could be so important. Draco was indeed a good storyteller. He knew how to hold a room’s attention and when to pause to build suspense. Harry was impressed. He already knew what this new task was, but even he was beginning to feel suspenseful. Without realizing it, Harry shifted his body some to get a better view of everyone’s reactions. Draco’s eyes made their way to Harry’s hiding place again, before returning to his friends’ stares. 

Draco gave his signature smirk before continuing. “It seems that The Dark Lord has taken an heir around our age. He goes to our school and is going to be contacting me early in the school year. Apparently he doesn’t have any friends who are within the Lord’s service, and would like to see if we can be friends.”

Pansy’s eyes sparkled in delight. ‘Oh, Dray! You’ll have to introduce us as soon as you can!”

Draco’s stature deflated slightly before regaining his composure. “That will be hard. I can’t even tell anyone who he is after I meet him. My family is magically bound to not say. Safety reasons and all.” Malfoy’s eyes then grew deadly serious. “And you lot can’t be going around blabbing about this. I’m trusting you with this information. No one is to know The Dark Lord has taken an heir.”

They all silently agreed to not mention this conversation to anyone. They each begin to talk about their summer and other normal topics. Harry caught himself dozing off from boredom. To keep himself awake, he began planning how and when he would confront Draco with Tom’s locket. He would need to get him alone, so sending him a letter would probably work best. His cloak could come in handy. Harry was so wrapped up in his planning, he didn’t realize that the train had reached its destination and the people in the compartment were leaving. By the time he did notice, Malfoy shot a binding hex at him and he fell from the luggage rack. Before Harry could mutter a word, he was kicked in the face. Malfoy covered him with the invisibility cloak and left. Well, damn it.

* * *

_ It’s my first night back at Hogwarts. Things went kind of crazy after we last talked. _

** _What happened? Are you alright?_ **

_ Nothing’s broken, thankfully. I got invited to Professor Slughorn’s club, on the train. Afterwards, I followed one of Malfoy’s friends back to their compartment. I used my cloak to hide and listen in. Luna told me that it would be good if I went. Draco was boasting about being in your favor and how he was going to get to meet your heir. He sounded really excited about it. His eyes lit up and everything when he said we could try to be friends. Well...Not me, me. Heir, me. He doesn’t know that I’m your heir yet, of course. I may not even tell him for a few more weeks if he keeps up his attitude. He paralyzed me and kicked me in the face! Sure, I was snooping in their compartment, but he didn’t have to kick me in the face. _

** _He _ ** … ** _kicked you? Do you want me to do something about that?_ **

_ No way. When he does find out who I am, he’s going to instantly regret all of the shit he’s done to me. I want him to feel honest remorse and see the panic in his eyes when he realizes that I theoretically own him. So I’ll wait a few more weeks, maybe even a month, just to see what else he’ll do to me. I’ll forgive him and play nice after I have my fun. _

** _I am really starting to believe that I’m becoming an influence on you, Harry._ **

_ I was supposed to be sorted into Slytherin. You just simply bring it out in me. _

** _As long as I’m helping._ **

_ You’re doing one of your “I’m an evil Dark Lord and I am winning” smirks. Aren’t you? _

** _Perhaps._ **

_ Tom. _

** _Harry?_ **

_ You’re impossible. _

** _It keeps my enemies on their toes. Now tell me what happened after the young Malfoy hexed you._ **

_ Oh, right! Auror Tonks found me on the train and escorted me to Hogwarts in time for the feast. Everyone was staring at me when I walked in. Draco was giving me a very condescending smirk, too. What is it about Dark wizards and smirking? I swear you all do it! _

** _Occupational habit, I believe._ **

_ Sure. Well, anyway, Dumbledore announces new professors like he does every year. We were all so sure that Professor Slughorn would be our new Defence teacher. No. He’s replacing Snape in Potions! That means that Snape is teaching Defence! I was thinking that this day couldn’t get any worse. I jinxed myself. Hagrid didn’t know that we dropped his class this year, and he told us he’d see us in class tomorrow morning. Now I feel guilty about that. I love the big oaf, really, but I don’t need his class. _

** _I’m sorry to hear that your day has been off. Perhaps some sleep would do you some good._ **

_ Good idea, Tom. I’m dead weight. Night _

Harry closed the journal, not waiting for a reply. He was exhausted. The other boys had fallen asleep almost as soon as they got to their room. Harry missed this. He missed their shared room in the tower. It always made Harry feel safe to have them there. Ron’s familiar snoring lulled Harry into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I had a good bit of Ginny bashing in this chapter, but it was so much more Lavender than Ginny and I didn't have the heart to make her that annoying this time around. 
> 
> Also sorry for any update alerts y'all may get while I go back and change some wordings. My fiancee has some notes and she's basically my beta for bits I triple guess myself on.


	6. Chapter 6

The start of Harry’s school year was odd, to say the least. He had long given up hope on having a normal education. Because Professor Slughorn taught Potions this year, Harry and Ron were able to enroll. His standards weren’t as high as Snape’s. Since Harry didn’t have the required supplies for Potions, he picked up a used text from the storage. The book had notes written in the margins by someone who called himself The Half-Blood Prince. From what he had been researching on his own, Harry noticed that the equations and comments were better and easier ways to go about brewing certain potions. Harry contemplated between using it as a cheat sheet or as a learning tool. He chose the latter. The choice was mainly to improve his study ethic, but he also wants to prove himself to Professor Snape, who had always criticized him. If he could become exceptional in Potions, he could try to make Snape dissociate him with his father. Harry wasn’t really sure how well his dissociation plan would work now, though. 

True to his prediction to Tom, Harry had mouthed off to Snape in class. He didn’t mean to. Not really. The temptation was just too sweet to resist. If anything, the Potions Master was now even more convinced that Harry was just like James Potter. His best bet would be to try to talk to him one-on-one during his detention next week. Trying to reason with the old dungeon bat would probably be one of the most difficult things Harry would ever have to do, in his opinion. His other classes went relatively the same as always. That, at least, was a huge relief. 

The first week was finally coming to an end. Harry and his friends were in the Great Hall eating breakfast. When the morning post arrived, Hedwig came flying towards Harry with his mail and a small package. 

“Hey, girl.” Harry stroked her feathers lovingly as he took the post from her. He put all of it in his pocket, stating he would read his mail later. No one around him questioned the box, so he wondered for a moment if Tom had cast a concealment charm on it. 

Hedwig had returned to Harry with his birthday presents from Tom. It turned out that she had followed him to the manor and Tom had found her resting from her trip. He was so glad that she came back to him. He had always felt a special bond with his owl. It felt like they could understand each other on an emotional level. Hedwig had already flown to Riddle Manor a few times before, during the summer. Tom has seemed to take a liking to her as well.

After breakfast, Harry spent most of his day thinking of how he would tell Draco. Perhaps he should withhold the secret from him until the anxiety consumes the poor snake. Well, maybe not consume...just enough that it will cause a crack in his ice-mask. Harry has figured out a how and a when, now how about a where?

* * *

Later that evening, Lord Voldemort called on his faithful servant, Severus Snape, to gather more information about The-Boy-Who-Lived. At least, that’s what the Potions Master believed. Severus walked into the Dark Lord’s private study at Riddle Manor, where the man was awaiting his arrival. He did not make eye contact as he bowed at the man’s feet. “My Lord, you called for me?”

Voldemort sat in his armchair, legs crossed, relishing in the fact that Severus had no speculation of what his Master has been up to as of late. “Yes, Severus. Rise. Sit with me.” He motioned to another armchair that he conjured for the professor. “I have some matters to discuss with you.” The small pause that Severus took before sitting was just barely noticed by the Dark Lord, but it was noticed. “I know what Narcissa has asked of you, regarding her son. You do not need to worry about that anymore. I have a new mission for him that is less dangerous. Wait. No. That’s not exactly right. Young boys can be very dangerous, from what I’ve learned. I have taken an heir around his age, you see, and I have hope that the boys can become close. When my heir stays with me, he is going to need a friend to play with while I am otherwise engaged. He and I have both come to the conclusion that the Malfoy boy would be the perfect candidate. I am going to require you to take the same oath that the Malfoy’s did, concerning the true identity of my heir. Once you know who he is, you can not mention his identity to anyone that I have not given permission to tell. The Malfoys are the only ones you may speak to about it, once they know. My heir goes to Hogwarts, and I have no idea who he will contact first, you or Draco. He did make it known to me that he would wait to tell Draco, for personal reasons. I have no doubt he will come to you, though he never said he would do so exactly. He hinted at it. I promised that I would arrange a meeting for you both, but he has his own ways of doing things. He is now in possession of Salazar’s locket, and can be identified by it when he seeks you out.” Voldemort gives a triumphant smirk towards Severus, when he catches the look of utter shock fleeing and replaced by a mask. “I believe that’s about it. Any questions?”

“No, my Lord.”

"Very well, then. Give me your word." 

Voldemort had Severus perform the same Unbreakable Vow that the Malfoy family did, before continuing with their meeting.

“Now, give me your report on Dumbledore and Mr. Potter.” Harry had already told him of the detention that he would be serving with Severus next week. It made him wonder if the man before him actually would comment on the boy’s cheek.

“Potter is still proving to be an insufferable brat, sir. The school year has barely even started and he is already serving a detention with me next week. It seems the brat has sharpened his tongue over the summer. It’s like he’s trying to compensate for his father and the mutt, now.” Harry was right, it was funny how the professor would have to complain about the boy’s sass to him. “Albus is planning on teaching the boy some things that I believe are in relation to you, using a pensive. I am almost surprised that he doesn’t want me to try to teach Potter Occlumency again. The boy wouldn’t learn. He’s just as dense as his father.”

That gave Tom a sly idea. “If given the opportunity again, I want you to seriously teach the boy Occlumency. I have a plan. Let’s just say that I’ll sleep better at night because of it.”

Severus knew better than to question a Dark Lord’s motives, so he kept his questions to himself. “Yes, my Lord. I understand your orders.”

A Cheshire grin, befitting of a tabby, formed of Tom’s lips. “No. You don’t. You have no idea what I plan on achieving through my plans. But, if you did, that would take all the fun out of it.” That grin made the Potions’ Master wonder if the man in front of him had begun to revert back to the state of madness that he was in before receiving his new old-body. “You are dismissed. And remember to be expecting my heir soon, Severus. He’s looking forward to it.”

* * *

_Wait. You told Snape that I was looking forward to my detention? _

** _No. I told my spy that my heir was looking forward to their meeting._ **

_ That’s the same bloody thing, Tom! And how do we know he’s not really working for Dumbledore? You do know about him being a spy for both sides, right? He’s in the Order! _

** _I see anxiety is kicking in. I know he is in that little organization of Dumbledore’s. I also know that he will lean towards whichever side is evident to come out on top in the end. He thinks Dumbledore has you, so the Light is seemingly on top. He doesn’t know about our arrangement, though, as of yet._ **

_ Tom, If I can’t get Snape to trust me he won’t _-

** _He won’t feel inclined to tell you about your mother. That is why you need to make him trust you, Harry. Let him know that you know that he knew your mother on a personal level. Question his loyalty on both sides. Do not reveal who you are until you can see the tiniest crack in his mask. You’ll know how to make it shatter. Then, he will be able to see the real you. _ **

_ You really think so? _

** _We can hope._ **

_ I need more than hope, Tom. _

** _If Severus is actually working solely for Dumbledore, then all that old fool will know is that I have taken an heir. Severus is magically bound to not say a word to anyone about your identity. I’ve explained this to you already. It seems you tend to forget important details when you become anxious. Tsk Tsk, Harry. You need to get a better hold on your emotions. How else do you plan on occluding your mind from The Great Albus Dumbledore?_ **

_ I believe I did a pretty good job of it, The Dark Lord Voldemort. I had a meeting with him, yesterday. _

** _Yes. Severus did say something about that the other night. You used his pensive, yes?_ **

_ That’s right. He showed me some old memories about your childhood. _

** _Really? Anything interesting?_ **

_ Nothing I didn’t already know, Tommy. _

** _This “ask and tell” policy between us has been working out marvelously. Don’t you agree, Harriett? _ **

_ I dare say I do, Lord Moldy-Shorts. _

** _“Lord Moldy-Shorts” is a new one._ **

_ Overheard a pair of Second Years call you that. It just stuck. _

** _And their family names would be?_ **

_ Bad, Dark Lord. No treats for you if you misbehave. _

** _I do believe I am a snake. Not a dog. Unless you are feeling nostalgic for your godfather._ **

_ I’m not sure how to reply to that without calling you a snarky git. _

** _I’m glad to see that your mood has lightened. Even if you are an insufferable, Gryffindor brat._ **

_ And you, my dear friend, are a mad, Slytherin overlord. _

** _So I’m your friend, now? Just some months ago we wanted each other dead._ **

_ We’ve come a long way, I’d say. I would hope we were at least friends by now. _

** _You are my heir, Harry. If anything, we are family._ **

_ Would that make you Daddy Tom? _

** _Last I remember, you were calling me your mother._ **

_ You’re more like the weird uncle that I never knew I wanted. _

** _I’ll take that as a complement._ **

_ I don’t know if you should. _

** _So how big is your family as of this moment?_ **

_ Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and you. Rather small, written on paper. _

** _As your blonde profit said, your family will grow._ **

_ Luna is so optimistic, even when she’s not. _

** _Are you trying to speak in riddles, Mr. Potter?_ **

_ I’ll leave the riddles up to you, Mr. Riddle. _ … _ And you set that pun up for me. I know you did, _

** _I am guilty of many things, and that would be one of them._ **

…_ Oops. Hermione is catching on that I’m not paying attention to her study review. _

** _You better listen to her, then. We don’t want your grades to drop._ **

_ Ugh. Fine. I’ll talk to you whenever. _

Harry shut his journal and quickly turned to the right page in his notes, before Hermione could see what he deemed more important than their sacred study review time. He adored Hermione, but she could be very anal when it came to studying and reviewing. Every little thing had to be perfect. She had gotten better about not being as uptight as she used to be, but Harry could tell that after the events of last year, she just wants to bury herself in her work as much as she could. He wanted to reassure her that the war was being put on hold for a while, but he couldn't. Not without telling her everything. He couldn’t risk that, yet. He couldn’t risk losing both Hermione and Ron’s friendship. As things were now, they wouldn’t understand why he did what he did. Maybe after things calmed down some and Harry could think of a way to rationalize everything for Hermione. … Just not now.


	7. Chapter 7

It was another eventful day for Harry and his friends. Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts were today, As the Quidditch captain it was up to Harry to put together a winning team. After assessing everyone who showed up, the team gained five new members: Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes as Beaters, Demelza Robins as a Chaser, and Cormac McLaggen and Dean Thomas on Reserve. The Trio also visited Hagrid, to apologize for not telling him they would not be taking his class anymore. He was upset with them at first, but calmed down after a bit. He did love them very much, after all, and couldn’t stay mad with them just because of a dropped class. That’s when they find out that Aragog, Hagrid’s giant spider, was dying. Ron obviously had mixed feelings about this. He hated spiders and had been threatened by the giant spider a few years ago, but he hated how much pain this death was causing their friend. Finally, before dinner, Harry and Hermione were both invited to the Slug Club dinner. Harry had to refuse, it being the night he had The Detention with Snape, but Hermione gladly accepted the invitation. 

And now here Harry was, walking down the hall to Snape’s new classroom. He had most of what he wanted to say planned out, but he was afraid that his nerves may just get the best of him. Snape may have once cared for his mother, but did he now? Harry clutched the locket in his robe’s pocket, seeking comfort in the familiar shape. He needed to have hope.

Harry opened the door to the classroom and made his way in. He sat right in the front of the room, waiting for his professor to show up. When the door opened, Harry’s head spun to seek the figure of the man he had been dreading to talk to since early this morning. Professor Snape did not billow into the room as usual, but calmly walked in.

* * *

Snape hated and loved this at the same time. He hated to be in the same room with this boy, but loved that he was able to punish the James Potter clone. Perhaps this would soothe the nerves that had been strung high since his meeting with The Dark Lord. He had said it wouldn’t be too long before his heir confronted him, but no one had come to call as of yet. Potter turned his head to watch him enter the room. Those eyes were watching him. Her eyes. They did not belong on a brat like him. He was just like his father in every way imaginable. Severus was sure of this since day one, when he caught the brat doodling on his paper instead of paying attention. Lily’s child would have been hanging onto every word spoken. This little abomination was nothing like his Lily. Severus had a good detention in mind. It would hopefully teach Potter to learn his place in his lessons. As he passed by the boy, he heard words that he never thought he would hear coming from Potter.

“What was my mother like?”

Snape was baffled by this. Who told the boy that he knew his mother well? It was probably Albus. It must be one of his tricks to get Severus to like the brat. It wouldn’t work. “What makes you think I would know? She and I were in different houses. I was a Slytherin and she a Gryffindor. You also know how her husband treated me in school. Why would I associate with her?” The pointed glare that his sent Harry’s way did not even seem to phase the boy.

“I know you were her best friend. I’ve been going over in my head for a while now, thinking of how I could talk to you about this, sir. You are the only one who was close enough to my mother to be able to tell me stories about her. I need to know.” Harry gave him a desperate and pleading look in return to his glare. 

Severus realized that denying their friendship would not work on the boy. “I guess the headmaster told you, then?”

Harry’s eyes grew wide in shock. “Dumbledore knew? What am I saying? Of course he knew. I can’t believe he never told me! No. Actually. I can believe he never told me.”

“If not Albus, then who, pray tell, told you?” He was so sure that this little arrangement was the headmaster’s idea. He was always meddling in his life.

The boy donned a, almost familiar, secretive grin and met his gaze. “A friend.”

“A friend. Right. How much has this ‘friend’ told you about me, then?” He refused to see his best friend in that grin. Yes, she would make the same face when she had a secret that she would be telling him soon enough, but that wasn’t the case here. He would call this boy’s bluff.

“That you were my mother’s best friend and her death probably upset you more than anyone.” His eyes changed from secretive to contemplating, much like his mother would do. No. He was nothing like her. “But you were a Death Eater at the time. Mum was a Muggleborn. If you weren’t best friends, why would her death upset you so much? Who does your loyalty belong to, Professor? I doubt it would be Dumbledore, since he neglected you as a child in favor for his Gryffindors. I would say Vol- excuse me, I know how you an aversion to that name. I would say The Dark Lord, but murder of the innocents doesn’t seem your style. Humiliating innocent children who want nothing more than to learn from you?” That question was followed by a short-lived glare. “That’s more you, Professor. You hate me, so I know it’s not me, or at least the me you think I am. Where does your loyalty lie, sir?” Harry’s face settled on looking puzzled. “Or do you have no loyalty to anyone but yourself?”

The brat was proving more and more that he was just like James Potter, down to the tone of his voice. He was mocking him. How dare he?! 

A soft and almost understanding smile then graced Harry’s lips before Severus could make a comeback. “That’s what I would ask, if I didn’t already know the answer. You’re loyal to her. You always have been, since you were children, long before Hogwarts. The reason you protect me is not because of the headmaster, but because I am the last bit of her in this world. She died to protect me.” A pained expression was next for Harry to wear. “I didn’t want her to. I would go back to stop her, if I could. She could always get remarried and have more children. He offered her life in exchange for me. My dad didn’t get that choice. There was no hesitation in his death.” Harry’s voice began to crack and he turned his eyes towards his desk, feeling embarrassed that he was getting emotional again. “But because of you, she could have lived. And now, instead of you being happy that she is alive, you are sad all the time because I am instead. I’m sorry, Professor. I didn’t want this, either.” Tears start to make their way down Harry’s cheeks as he holds back sobs. “I never asked for this. You hate me because of my genetics. I didn’t mean to be a Potter. I didn’t mean to make you angry. I was so excited to be away from those awful Muggles. You’ve seen how they treated me, in my memories. You know that I had nothing before coming here.” 

Harry regained eye contact with his professor, who stood staring at him dumbfounded. Severus could see the pain, confusion, sympathy, and raw emotion of the Potter boy. It was all shown to him so clearly. It reminded him of the look Lily had given him on that dreadful day when he called her a Mudblood. 

“Why would you treat a child like that, Professor?” The boy continued on. “I was excited and ready to learn. I had parchment out. I was writing every word you said, so carefully, so I could always remember my first day. Your speech enthralled me and I was hanging on to your every word. I’ve never used a quill before and my handwriting has always been terrible because of my vision. I wanted to get down every word. I didn’t want to believe the horror stories I had heard about you. I didn’t even know about magic being real until a couple months before that class. I had no idea about any of it. Potions was the one thing that seemed familiar to me in this world. I grew up fixing most of the meals at home, and cooking and potions seemed similar in concept. I just knew it’d be my favorite class. I’ve tried to explain this to you before, but you never want to listen. You never wanted me to succeed from the start. You don’t hate me, Professor, you hate what you think I am. You think I am my father. I may have his hair and skin, but I am not him!” By this time Harry’s sobs were making it difficult for him to go on talking. 

Severus couldn’t believe what he saw. The boy was having a mental breakdown. He was breaking down because of him. It didn’t feel as good as he thought it would. If the boy never made eye contact that last time, while sobbing, he would have felt more accomplished, perhaps. It was those eyes that stopped him from moving. His nose was crinkled in the same way Lily’s would when she was sad. His lips were pouting and red from where he had been biting to hold back his sobs, just like Lily would when their peers’ taunts got to her on a deeply emotional level. Why had he never realized that it was more than the eyes? It could be a trick, though. Couldn’t it? He almost hated himself for what he was about to do. Almost. 

“If you really were writing notes that day so you could always remember them, as you say, then what was my speech?” It was a challenge. A way to call the boy’s bluff. It was also extremely petty, as he doubted the boy would still remember it several years later, even if he had meant to commit it to memory in his first year.

Harry started to dry his eyes and clear his voice, to finally be able to prove himself to this man. “You had said, ‘I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death.’ Then you got on to me for writing, sir. If you had just looked down, then you would have seen.” His tears had dried up, and his pained expression now also showed conviction. 

Severus was for a loss of words once more. That was word-for-word the same opening speech he made to all first years. The boy was Lily’s. The physical resemblances of James Potter, and made it hard for Severus to see the truth. That could be fixed, though. “I believe you. I am sorry that I judged you without getting to know you, first. I assumed you were your father, but I believe different now. You do show some similar traits from him, but that’s to be expected since he is your father. You’ve proven to me that you are Lily’s child, more so than James’. I am sorry that I never realized.” Though his words carried little emotion, his mask was beginning to crack. He could feel it. He couldn’t let it break in front of this child. The Dark Lord wouldn’t like this. If he found out he saw the boy for more than Potter’s brat...but perhaps the Lord’s heir and Harry could become close. The Dark Lord did say that his heir needed friends. Friend. “You said a friend had told you about me. Not many knew that I had asked for Lily to be spared. Who is this friend of yours?” It was for that reason he believed it was Albus he had spoken with, but Harry denied it so.

* * *

Harry felt Snape’s mask cracking too. He had tried to hide his emotion in his apology, but Harry was looking for that break of voice. Harry slowly reached into his pocket, pulled out the locket, and hid it in his clenched hand. He let it fall onto his desk. Severus had been watching his every movement. What only took a few seconds, seemed to last eons to both of them. When the locket clanked on the desk and settled, Severus’ eyes went wide, the mask shattering. 

“You?” Harry’s only response was a slow nod. “Why? Do you have a death wish, Potter?” Now that his mask had shattered, the rage and concern was very evident in his tone. “How did this happen?”

The response was not what he expected: “I wanted to die. I went to him to die, and he offered me life and a way out of this war. We had a heart-to-heart, and he insisted that I be his heir.” 

The remainder of their detention was spent with Harry explaining everything he and Tom had discussed at Malfoy Manor and a few things they have since. By the end of their time, Severus had sworn to look after him as Harry, not only as Lily’s child. He honestly worried for the boy after everything he had told him. A promise was made between the two that stories of Lily Evans would be shared in the near future. He was actually surprised, though, when Harry had insisted that it was best if they kept up appearances, so no one would get suspicious. Severus could tell by just talking to the boy that he has learned a lot from The Dark Lord so far. Severus saw the greatness that he could become, just as he saw it in his mother all those years ago.


End file.
